


Lost & Put Back Together

by Kiriqueen



Series: Nurturing!Sammy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Jack Kline, Episode: s13e01 Lost and Found, Fluff, I Tried, Nurturing Sam Winchester, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Parental Sam Winchester, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriqueen/pseuds/Kiriqueen
Summary: Sam and Jack's first meeting in a different way?





	1. soul stitching

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hope you find some enjoyment in this story and don't get too annoyed with my writing style. I also hope there aren't too many errors  
> I have to excuse myself in advance because my English is not the best but I see writing as an opportunity to improve it while doing what I love.

 

"Father?" whispered the boy with glowing golden eyes hiding in the dark corner.

  
"Huh?" Sam's jaw was hanging open as he took in the child appearance, definitely not a baby.

  
"father?" the boy asked again, the question waked Sam up, before he got lost in his mind.

  
"no!" he quickly answers "no no no, I'm not your father Jack...it is Jack, right?" he said softly at the end.

There was a moment of silence between them each one staring at the eyes of the other until Jack broke the silence." where is Father?" the boy stood up, tall and lean yet muscular body naked. Sam averted his eyes to his face but was meet with familiar yet different glowing eyes, and it sends a shiver to run down his body, making him remember blood and ice.

  
"ah..mmm" Sam looked behind him for a moment, but Dean wasn't in the house. He can't smell him in the house, so he had to act alone. The boy's head tilted to the side in a Cas like way, his eyes stopped glowing for the moment now as he watched Sam every move. His eyes color hard to pinpoint in the dark.  
Sam took a deep breath before taking a step forward.

  
"My name is Sam, nice to meet you Jack?" Sam tried smiling and emitting calming pheromones, the boy was confused as his shoulder dropped clearly has yet to understand how and why his body react in such a way.

  
"Where is Father? Mom said he will be here to protect me" the boy clean smell was mixed with sadness. Sam purred to let the child calm down because yes he is just a child, born today, has yet to see the world. His mother's body in the other room going cold, Sam hates the cold, it brings bad memories, cold? The boy is naked he must be cold..Unless Nephilim doesn't feel the cold. Sam took off his Jacket slowly anyway. The boy's sadness was forgotten for the moment as he watched Sam, Sam then took off his favorite red flannel leaving him in his black undershirt and a leather choker.

  
"I'm sorry Jack but this is not what Lucifer do" Sam looked Jack in the eyes as he stepped forward slowly, letting him know he is not going to be attacked.

  
"Lucifer? No, my father name is Castiel " Jack looked up to meet Sam eyes as Sam become close enough to touch him. Jack really didn't mind but it made him wonder why this stranger feels warm, like his mother warm.

  
"Cas?" Sam's eyes widened, he swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall off, if he said it aloud it will be real then, right? But Jack needs the truth.

  
"I'm sorry Jack, Castiel is d-dead" his voice shuddered, because Cas is dead, His best friend is dead, he said it aloud now it true, the boy looked lost at the news. Sam's heart twists more because he knows how much it hurts to wait for someone and they don't come.

  
"Jack let me help you wear this, don't want you to feel cold now, right?" Same opened his flannel to let Jack put his hands inside, Jack curious eyes turned to the shirt and touched the fabric with his index finger and thumb.

  
"soft" whispered the child, Sam's eyes soften at the child open wonder over such a simple thing.

  
"yeah, soft" answer with hidden purrs in his voice.

  
Jack only took three seconds to get the hang of it, and put his arm inside the sleeves hole, this close Sam can smell the boy, and he definitely smells like an Alpha child who had yet to go into rut, and he smells like woods and rain, different yet like Cas's smell, Cas used to smell like rainstorms, and Beta but there is also the smell of home, as Cas become part of their pack, Sam wiped his eyes afraid his tears had run down without his knowledge.

  
"wearing clothes is part of being human beings, and it provides protection, right?" the boy asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

  
Sam smiled at the kid, with every second the boy look more and more anything, but evil. Jack is half human, but human and a child no matter what, Sam more then anyone know not to judge someone for who their father is, Jack saw Sam's smile and tried to mimic the smile, his mouth twitching as he tried to smile but end up smirking, Sam's smile turned nervous as the smile reminds him of someone he wishes to forget.

  
"that's right, now you just need a pair of pants and shoes..." Sam cut himself off, as he realized something.

  
"Jack?"

  
"yes?" the boy tilted his head again in a Cas like way, and Sam couldn't help but see the resemblance and it will make sense if the boy choice Cas as his father and change his physical gene to match.

  
"how are we speaking to each other? You aren't a day old " asked Sam.

  
" Mother taught me "

  
"so you spoke to her?"

  
" I was her"

  
"Oh.." Same stay silent for a moment buttoning up the flannel " so how old are you physically?"

  
"21. I understand this is the legal age for most things? My mother, she said Castiel-- he would keep me safe. She said the world was a dangerous place. That's -- that's why I couldn't be a baby or a child. I That's why I had to grow up fast. That's why I chose him to be my father. Why is he not here?" Jack's eyes started to tear up, he is angry, sad and confused about everything.

  
_'it's must be overwhelming for him'_ thought Sam.

  
"Jack, Castiel died protecting you it was out of his power to be here, don't worry now-- I'm going to find you some pants you sit here now, okay sw-- J-Jack?" Same cut himself off before he says 'sweetie' and really that just horrible, Jack may not smell like a newborn but Sam's omega mind seem bent down on treating Jack as a newborn, he quickly left the room before he does another embarrassing thing.

  
Memories assault him of  five years old him playing with dolls with nine years old Dean before their dad come and throw it away because 'Sammy, there's no mercy for an Omega in life you need to act like Alphas' and after their dad fall asleep Dean will go to the dumpster and bring back his dolls so Sammy would stop crying, and then how dad made sure he couldn't get it back for once and all by throwing it away before they go on the road.

  
Sam smile bitterly, remembering when he was eight and Dean stole for him Christmas gifts that turned out to be dolls, but Sam had already got over that 'phase'. It was a day he won't forget, it was the day he found out what his dad did for a living, it made sense why their dad wants him to be an Alpha, there are no such things as a hunter and an Omega.

  
_'You're not an Omega anymore, Sam. Quit acting like one.' John would say._

  
_' Too bad dad' he would say ' I'm an omega you can't change that and I'm happy to be an omega '_

  
_' Do you want to end up as a housewife with ten kids or dead?' his dad would argue._

  
_' I want to have kids dad and it's unrealistic for a male omega to have more than five kids in their lifetime because...' and he will start explaining male omega biology before Dean come and put his hands on his mouth._

  
Shaking himself out of his memories he entry another room hoping it's Cas's room, he opens the wardrobe to find suit pants and shirts, he take the pants only and sit on the unused bed, started rolling up the pants legs because it will be too tall for Jack, he finished one leg before waterdrop hit his hands, the room smell like rainstorms and Cas, he bit his lips trying to hold back sobs.  
"Sam?" dean's voice reached him and he wiped his eyes.

  
"in here" Sam cursed when his voice turned out shaky.

  
"Sam" Dean arms warped around Sam, his fingers going through Sam's hair, Sam took a deep breath of the memorized smell of Dean, the smell of safe home, Alpha's pack, leather, gunpowder, and family.

  
" his body is inside the house," Dean said in a hushed tone.

  
"is he?"

  
"you know he is dead," Dean said harshly the arms disappear from around Sam as Dean take one look at Sam eyebrows raising at the leak of layers on him.

  
"where is Lucifer. Jr?"

  
"Jack"

  
"What?" Dean's eyes meet Sam and he knows the look in Sam's eyes, the look before they decided to do something stupid like breaking the rule and let monsters walk out alive.

  
"Oh, no you didn't guess, " said Dean before he walks out of the room.

  
"Dean?! Wait "

  
Dean looked around the house before his eyes see the scorched footprints on the floor.

  
"found you, Damien"

  
Dean entered the room to find half dressed teen hiding in the dark corner looking all satanic with his eyes glowing in the dark, immediately he takes his gun and shoots at Jack, narrowly missing him because Sam pushes him out of the way last minute.

  
Jack becomes angry and begins screaming, causing a pulse of energy to emanate from his body that blows out all the windows in the house and freezes Sam and Dean in the air, Sam and Dean's eyes meet each other before jettisoning back into the wall, knocking them unconscious.

  
Jack huff a breath, a feeling he could remember the name of being panic was growing in his chest, his mom used to panic a lot he became familiar with the feeling, now he is panicking, he hurt Sam! Sam is Hurt and he is the reason, he just wants the bad man to stop he was going to hurt him, but Sam tried to stop the bad man too.

  
Jack needs to go away from the bad man but he can't leave Sam alone with the bad man, Jack needs to go far away from the scary man, but where? His mother in heaven, His father is dead, the one who supposed to protect him...his father wasn't here but Sam was, Sam was here, Sam was nice and kind, smelling like his Mother but different, Safe and warm with other smells Jack can't names, Sam tried to protect Jack but Jack hurt him.

  
He feels........Angry...Sad...guilty.

  
Jack bent down to pick up Sam, his eyes catch something in the doorway, a piece of fabric it smells like Sam, Jack's hand reached to touch the fabric and it turned out to be a pair of pants.

  
_' Sam wants me to wear pants, clothes seem important to Sam, Why?'_ Jack thought but he tried to wear the pants anyway, they weren't comfortable like the shirt and jacket, he really didn't like them _'but Sam may get sad if I don't wear it '_ Jack shift his legs trying to get comfortable in the pants, he sighs and bent down to pick up Sam easily in his arm, walking will be slow if he walks with this pants but he has no other choice, Jack rolled his shoulder and flexed his back as he adjacent his hold on Sam, unconsciously he moved his wings and with one flap he teleports outside and away from the cabin.

  
He was in the middle of the woods, and really where else to go? He doesn't know where to go but the panic in his chest disappear, they are safe now, away from the bad guy and not alone.

  
Jack continues to walk slowly through the woods absorbing his new surroundings, from time to time shifting Sam's long body. One ear with the natural the other with Sam's beating heart. His heartbeat is different then Jack's and Jack's mother and he wonders if every human being has different patterns of heartbeat, he tried to make his heartbeat match. His eyes glow again and for a minute he could see Sam's soul brighter than anything Jack saw which isn't much, but he really felt safe just seeing Sam's soul. Pure, full of love and pain maybe some of this love can be for Jack? And Jack will do his best to erase the pain, as he finished his thoughts he can see his soul too. A familial bond stitching between the two of them, a white string working between the two souls, marking Sam's soul as his Soul Parent. He knows that Sam is his only family now Jack smiled softly as he felt...Happiness in his chest.

  
He stopped walking when Sam's breathing change and Sam moved in his hold, eyes blinking open at the same time Jack blank his eyes and they stop glowing.

  
Jack smiled, meeting Sam's eyes, their colors are very beautiful and interesting and he really wonders if they have a specific name. He wonders what to call Sam, Father? Mom? Just Sam? The name mother will always be for his birth mother.

  
"Jack?" Sam groan, his eyes rose up and was met with the morning sky.

  
"Jack?" now there was panic in Sam's voice as he looked around to see he is in the middle of the wood.

  
"I took us away from the bad man, " Jack said, chest puffing up. His mind identified the feelings as proud and he truly felt proud by protecting his newly promoted parent.

  
"Jack put me down," said Sam a little harsher than he attempted.

  
Jack immediately put Sam down. He can feel Sam is upset and he really doesn't know what he did wrong, Jack bowed his head in submission.

  
Sam breathe from his nose trying to calm himself down. Dean is probably fine the boy only knocked them down, he can't get mad at the kid for trying to protect himself and unexpectedly Sam too.

  
" I'm sorry Jack, didn't mean to upset you, that man was my brother, Dean, " said Sam softly.

  
" I'm sorry " Jack say and raised his head up to meet Sam's eyes.

  
Same was taken aback with the apology, the kid not a day old and knows his manners, probably from his mother.

  
Sam smiled, and Jack mood change in a snap and he is smiling too, something in Sam's smile make him smile too no matter what.

  
"It's okay, I'm sorry too For what my brother did " Sam searched in his pockets and pull out his phone.

  
" I will call him and he-he will take us home" Sam's smile died when he saw the no signal sign followed moment later by low battery warning.

  
"there isn't a signal here ah" Sam looked around them. He can't hear any cars close by but there must be some roads close from where they are, there isn't a lot of trees around so they may be at the woods ends.

  
" walk by me Jack," said Sam  
Jack is all too happy to follow Sam. His blue eyes looking up at Sam as if he hung the moon.

  
" Jack..." Sam started but hesitant to continue " when you- when you were born you opened a rift" Sam stop for a moment to gag Jack's reaction, the boy just blank his curious eyes at Sam.

  
"do you remember doing that?" asked Sam his heart beating faster afraid of what the answer will be.

  
"yes, I do " Jack answers fast the moment he heard-felt- his Sam's heart beat faster he just knew in the back of his head this is a sign of fear. And it confuses and hurt him that his parenting figure will be afraid of him.

  
"oh--do you think you can open another one?"

  
Jack looked down at the ground, confusion, and irritation shown on his face before Sam can rights his mistake and tell Jack he doesn't have to answer the boy looked up at Sam.

  
" I don't know " the boy whispered afraid of disappointing Sam.

  
" it okay Jack I was just asking, " Sam said and purred to calm the boy down while they keep walking in the wood. It was really calming for both of them, walking in silence with nature and Sam purring. Jack really felt in peace and Sam admit it really comfortable for him to purrs. He never purrs for long because Dean as a pack Alpha and being Dean will refuse such a mothering technique to be used on him and shut Sam up very fast. Cas rarely need to, but he doesn't mind it which made Sam purrs to him more than Dean. The first time he used it with Cas when they travel to the past to save their mom and dad, but the trip has some serious side effects on Castiel and Sam caught him before he passed out. It was that moment team free will was born as Dean decide that Cas is part of their pack. There were other times he purred to Cas like right after Cas took his pain he unconsciously purred to him.  
God, he misses his best friend.

  
"Sam?"

  
" Yeah, Jack?" Sam cut off his purring and thoughts to look at the young Alpha.

  
" what is this sound? it's like a vibratory sound I really like it when you do it. Make me feel safe and happy " the boy smiled, but look down a little shyly.

  
Sam smiled at him and look down, his smile disappeared when he saw that Jack had been walking barefoot. God how he hadn't noticed?!

  
Sam immediately start taking off his boot follow with his socks, Jack watching him with curiosity.

  
" I will explain, but can you sit down first?" Sam purred and kneeled down on the ground, Jack sits on the ground and cross his legs excited to learn something new from his soul parent and he is not sure what he did to make Sam smile when he did as told of him but he is happy none the less.

  
" now that sound you heard is called a purr, it's a low continuous vibratory sound typically made by feline and Omegas.." Sam took hold of Jack's left foot and started rolling down the socks, the boy helping him a little before resuming his crossed legs position.

  
" the difference between the purr a cat make with the one an omega make is big, for starters cats purr to express contentment, Omega purrs too to express contentment but mostly it used for others they purr to express safety, affection, soothing and in general make others calm down and lift up their mood " Sam sighs, happy now that both Jack's foots are protected by socks, he stood up and put on his boots.

  
Jack stood up, his face in a small cute frown as he eyes his toes.

  
"Sam.."

  
"yeah?"

  
" my pants are uncomfortable, I can't walk comfortably with it " the boy look up waiting for Sam to find a solution because till now everything Sam dress him with is soft and comfortable, but Sam didn't help him wear the pants maybe that's why they are not comfortable.

  
Sam bent down and flip up his long flannel from Jack body so he can see what's the problem, maybe the material is not suitable for Nephilim? Or maybe..,-

  
" you are wearing it backward Jack, " said Sam fighting back a smile.

  
" huh?" the boy confused look didn't help Sam keep a straight face.

  
" It okay, let's go behind this tree I will help you "

  
\----------------------------

 

  
Dean was planning to kill it quick and dirty but mini satan had to knock him unconscious and kidnap his baby brother which Dean really don't understand what wrong with the world and kidnapping his brother? It was like a universal rule ' kidnap Sam Winchester if you want to live ' but the universe forgets to write 'don't ' besides 'kidnap'.

  
Dean walked out of the cabin, angry pheromones coat his scent as he opened the Impala's trunk, checking their holy oil stock and angel blades, he is going all out on this devil.

  
Okay, first Satan hurt his baby brother now baby Satan kidnapped his baby brother? Was it in Lucifer's DNA to be obsessed with Sam Winchester?

  
Mom is dead, Crowley is dead, Cas is dead, Sam is gone, he is all alone now an Alpha without a pack, and he feels like screaming until his lungs give out, he feels the world is closing on him, no matter how much they work no matter how much they fight they always end up losing someone important to them or each other, his soul feel really old and worn and it probably looks like that with how many times he loses his loved ones.  
Dean growls, sadness given a route for anger to take a place, he needs an outing for this anger or he won't be able to search for Sam clearly, he walks to an old tree and takes a deep breath ready to punch it but stops for a second.

  
He prays.

  
\----------------------------

  
After helping Jack with his pants and the boy particular jumping like a puppy in happiness they continue walking, Sam looking around for any sight of modern life and Jack just absorbing everything.

  
" so can I purrs like you?" asked Jack out of the blue.

  
Sam stopped walking, his head tilted to the side as he eyed Jack thinking what the best way to explain it to Jack.

  
" I'm afraid you can't Jack. You are an Alpha and I'm an Omega, Omegas purrs Alphas croons Betas can only mimic but to a degree"

  
" what are an alpha and omega? " Jack confused look was back again and Sam really started to worry the look will be sticking on his face if he hadn't deal with Castiel and his confusion about human race and metaphor.

  
" well...there is male and female in the world you know?" Sam wait for Jack to nodes, basic first, more complex explanation later.

  
" this is one of our first genders, you are a male and so I am, they can be identified before birth using an ultrasound technician they can tell you, but they can be wrong but it's better to wait until after birth, it becomes obvious if we are male or female"  
Sam took a deep breath and they resume walking.

  
"now after birth, a test can be made to know our second gender which is maybe Alpha, Omega or Beta I am an Omega so was your mother, you are an Alpha, and your father is a Beta."

"if you are Alpha or Omega you don't need the test its obvious from the smell but parents do it anyway to be sure especially for a female, and their biology is different from each other, you see--" Sam stopped walking as he noticed Jack stopped walking looking to his right with an interested look on his face, Sam follow his eyes sight and relief shown on Sam face as he saw Pirate Pete's Jolly Treats' drive-thru.

  
" what is that?" asked Jack

  
"that's great Jack" Sam smiled and started walking towards the restaurant Jack following him like a baby duck.

  
They walked around the small building to see the door with the sign 'opened' Sam was going to open the door but stopped to look at Jack.

  
" Jack, would you wait here for a moment?"

  
" why?" panic appear in Jack's face and his smell turned muddy with fear.

  
" you know what? Forget it, if they ask you are my younger brother okay?"  Sam opened the door and they both walk in.

  
\----------------------------

  
Clark Barker just finished presenting his masterpiece to his co-work, drinking from his favorite milkshake the Buttcheek when the door opened, he turned around fast a large smile on his face excited to see the reactions to his menu from the first customers of the day.

  
He smiles froze when he saw the two mysterious beauty enters the place, the taller one and tall didn't do him justice waved his hand a little.

  
"Hi," he said in a really soft voice, Clark stood straighter realizing that the taller is an Omega from his choker, rare but unheard of for male omega to be taller than five foot.

  
" Hello! I'm Sam's younger brother!"

  
Clark's eyes moved to the shorter and younger man, the boy had a cute cheerful smile on as he waved his hands, the man's-Sam- mouth twitch as if fighting a smile and Clark couldn't keep his mouth shut had to open it.

  
" God bless that gene pool for sure then" he smirked a little to hide how nervous he really is feeling in front of such beautiful faces.

  
Sam coughs into his fits ignoring Clark pathetic attempt at flirting and walk to the front beside him his younger brother, now this close Clark knew why he didn't smell him from the door, he is an Alpha who had yet to present basically a child, but he looks to be the same age as him, maybe a late bloomer?

  
" Welcome to Pirate Pete's Jolly Treats Arr, how may I help you?" Rob the beta his co-worker said, Calrk flinch not a very Alpha like something to do but he totally forgot about his co-worker.

  
" Yeah, may I use your phone? Mine is low on battery" Sam said sending a small smile yet a killer one, the boy beside Sam dragged his attention as he was bouncing in his place.

  
" Hey, my name is Clark," he said trying to learn the boy name.

  
" mine is Jack" Jack smiled and he looks really small in his oversized clothes, Clark looked down over the counter to see the boy doesn't have shoes and those definitely a suit pants rolled up and having trouble staying up, now this close he can smell Sam on Jack one look at Sam and how uncomfortable he is in only his black t-shirt rubbing on his arm up and down as if cold even though they are in spring is enough to explain where the oversized jacket and flannel came from.

  
" yeah sure give me a moment," Rob says going to the back to bring his phone.

  
" thank you, " Sam says but his smile drop when his eyes caught the menu.

  
" thank you" Jack repeat after Sam waving his hands in a hyper way, his eyes move up to see what Sam is seeing but before he had the chance Sam grasp his nape forcing him to look down in a very mother-like way.

  
Clark laughs because really it's funny, but his laughter quickly died in his throat when Sam sends him a disapproving look, and it looks identical to his mother look, Clark inner Alpha is ordering him to rights his mistakes because he upset an omega.

  
" my mom is the sheriff..." he begins, Sam nods at him like a patient school teacher at a kindergartener.

  
" I can tell this aren't his clothes but yours, and I help mom in the Sheriff's Department, in the lost and found there are clothes in his size...and shoes," he said

  
" ah- I appreciate that but there is no need for that " Sam said.

  
" I'm good, " Jack says with that sunshine smile on.

  
" I'm sorry sir mine is low on battery too you can use his phone " Rob come back from the back pointing at Clark.

  
" I will give you my phone if you went to the sheriff's department with me?" offered Clark because really Jack seems like an interesting person and he would like to know why he is wearing his brother clothes.

  
Sighs Sam and he looked fed up with him but Clark pay attention in biology class and he knows Omegas do anything for their pups comfort and yeah it too low of him to use instincts but life isn't fair like this so he quickly followed his sentence with " I just wanted him to have shoes, his legs must hurt him from walking only in socks, the clothes in his size is a bonus really "

  
The tall Omega huff a breath, the young Alpha looking at his brother for guidance on what the next step is now like a child following their mother, which is...a really weird thing for an Alpha to do.

  
" fine" Sam said through his teeth, and really Clark may be an Alpha but he got to admit mothers are scary no matter how they came to be mothers.

  
" great!" he claps his hands and pulls out his phone to call his mother.

  
\----------------------------

  
Sam isn't really sure how he ended up on the back seat of the sheriff 's car, with half an angel by his side looking out of the window in amazement but as promised he got the phone in his hands but the leak of privacy made him hesitate but remembering that Dean is all alone with no one on his side, Dean biggest fear is coming true right before his eyes made Sam call the number faster than he could ever remember.

  
" pick up pick up, come on Dean " mumbles Sam.

  
" What!" Dean's voice answer, anger, and frustration in his tone, and Sam sighs because it's better than dead.

  
"Dean It's me"  there was silence as Dean breath hitch.

  
"Sammy?" Dean croak and Sam really want to see his brother now like right now and make sure he is alright.  
"Are you okay?" They both voice their thoughts at the same time.

  
" I'm good" they again said at the same time, making Sam gave a smile, sometimes he thinks they may be twins four years apart, but knowing they are soulmates explain a lot.

  
" I'm good as I can ever be, what matters is you, are you hurt? Where is Lucifer's spunk? " said Dean.

  
" First of all I'm fine I'm not hurt, second of all eww Dean what the hell? " he whispered as the car drove them to the Sheriff's Department.  
" where are you?" Dean said seems like he noticed Sam whispering.

  
" I'm in the Sheriff's car, sheriff of North Cove, me and Jack will meet you there"

  
" Sammy, don't drop your guard down around the kid" warned Dean.

  
" Dean, he is just a kid a.." but the line has been cut, Sam sighs.

  
\----------------------------

  
Christine Barker didn't know what to expect when her son told her he needs her to pick up some people.

  
Her son didn't give her much chance to know them just waved his hands in their direction saying " Sam and Jack, brothers" before he gets in the car giving his phone for the tall omega.

  
And the conversation the omega had in the car she doesn't know how to translate, especially the end.

  
She may be a beta but she don't catalog alpha and omega like other beta love to do, in the end, she has a son who doesn't check all the boxes of 'being alpha' he likes living with her, doesn't have the drive to control and make his own pack or he could be staying with her because she is dating and his instincts scream at him to protect her.

  
She doesn't know for sure.

  
But definitely, this omega 'Sam' don't check any boxes in the beta idea of omegas besides ' pretty ' and 'gentle'.

  
" soo, why are you wearing your brother clothes?" her son asked while searching in the lost and found boxes.

  
" I was naked" Jack smiled cheerfully, Clark told her he is a late bloomer alpha, she noticed the boy has a short attention span, get distracted by everything in the room like he never saw anything like that.

  
" why you were naked in the first place?" her son stops searching to look at Jack who was looking at the computer his fingers drawing circles on the screen.

  
" I was born three hours and 30 minutes ago " he answered matter of fact.

  
" it was his birthday yesterday " answer Sam who was leaning on the office side watching Jack with his arms crossed.

  
" Oh, so it must have been a crazy party then, happy birthday by the way, " Clark said as he found the shoes.

  
" it wasn't happy," Jack said his attention moving to the Fingerprint powders on the deck, he putted his index finger on it not moving.

  
He co-work who was watching Jack whisper to her " weird " and that got Sam attention as he glare at her co-work, his eyes cold and judging, where another omega will look adorable trying to glare especially when he is wearing an unmated Omega collar, Sam looks like an alpha with his build and hight, she and her co-worker swallowed in fear.

  
" why don't you go on a patrol?" 

she pats his shoulder before telling him " and there isn't anything like weird everyone is special in their own way "

  
Clark gives the clothes and shoes from the lost and found to Jack who immediately looked at Sam for guidance on the next step, and Sam guides him to the bathroom to change before he sits in front of her, nervous as he warps his hands around himself.

  
She was going to ask Sam for basic information, she knew they are here like guests but that doesn't change the fact she is a sheriff, also she may want Jack to pee in a cup for a drugs test.

  
" Sam," Jack said simply looking at Sam with a hopeful look in his eyes as he stood in front of the bathroom door, clothes still in his hand.  
" excuse me, " Sam said to them before standing up and walk to Jack his hand hovers over Jack's shoulder, as he tried to whisper for him " do you need help changing?" Sam said in that soft voice that every omega biological have like a hiding purr in every word they say.

  
Jack nods his head, Sam than disappear inside the bathroom with Jack to help him change clothes, which is...unusual, alphas after the age of six they try to do everything by themselves refuse parents help in almost anything, hell she had to deal with Clark wearing his shirts backward and refuse to let her fix it, all alpha children act like that after the age of six, so for a properly twenty-one or something alpha to ask for his omega brother to help him dress up is...unusual.

  
It seems like age regression behavior or the boy is just a little bit special and nothing wrong with asking his brother for help.

  
Her son doesn't seem to agree.

  
" did he just ask his brother to help him change? He must be really stoned from his birthday party "  
Yeah, he could be that too.

  
\----------------------------

  
Jack sat on the toilet seat listening to Sam as he explained how to tie your shoes, but his attention kept drifting, there's something in his stomach he can't explain.

  
" Okay, " said Sam as he stood up with his clothes back in his hand, he looks tired not smiling, Jack didn't like not seeing Sam smile. "Jack can you wait for me outside, I need to use the bathroom,"

  
" yes I can " but he didn't move.

  
Sam smile amused before he rephrases " Jack,  I would like for you to wait for me outside "

  
Jack smiled feel he succeeded in drawing a smile from his parent, he noticed how Sam is amused every time Jack doesn't understand something or understand something literally, and Jack may have found a way to draw smiles from Sam.

  
Jack stood up and walk outside to the room Clark is in, his mother nowhere in sight.

  
He sits on the chair beside Clark chair, his hands on his lap fingers twitching, he notices his finger is dark from where he touched the fingerprint powder, he draws his fingers in to lick it.

  
" dude!" Clark spoke, Jack looks at him with his head tilted to the side.

  
" how high are you? Tell me what are you on?" he whispered the last thing.

  
Jack thought about the question it kinda obvious what he is on but Sam is always patient with him when he asks things that are common knowledge so he answered.

  
" I'm on a chair, on the floor, on the planet Earth " he smiled.

  
" you are really really stoned "

  
The feeling in Jack's stomach is back and he is really searching for the right word to explain it.

  
" No, " he frowned as he started to search in his memory for the right word before he raises his eyebrows, it was obvious " I'm hungry "

  
\----------------------------

  
Sam was washing his hands in the sinks, splashing water over his face, feeling comfort that finally his clothes are back on his back, he sighs in his hands when the lights started to flicker.

  
His hunter and omega instincts clash to make him think of one thing.

  
Jack.

  
He doesn't have his gun on him, lost in a cabin in the wood only a silver knife in his shoes but anything can be a weapon, also he is in a sheriff's department.

  
Slowly he opened the doors way to see sheriff Christine had her gun draw out, she quickly turned to him gunpoint at him, he raised his arm, she seemed to realize he is no threat and lower her gun.

  
" I'm sorry I-" he hushed her using his finger.

  
The light keeps flickering, a surge of power pass the air, Sam walks the aisle to the break room, Christine put a hand on Sam's chest so she can enter first with her other hand on her holster.

  
" Clark?" "Jack?" they both asked.

  
The two boys were sitting on the floor eating in front of the vending machine, both turn to them.

  
" Oh hey, mom Jack was just hungry, I don't think he ever had candies before " Clark look at Sam as if accusing him of being the worst parent ever.

  
' bad news for you kid I'm not the worst ' thought Sam.

  
" I like Nougat," said Jack with his mouth stuffed full of the chocolate, and Sam's stomach twist at the thought of newborn first meals is candy follow by the fear of allergy.

  
_' what if he was allergic to egg or nuts or chocolate'_ thought Sam

  
" Jack show them" whispered Clark.

  
Jack smiled and looked at Sam with that proud look children have when they did something they think is marvelous.

  
" Sam look" Jack stood beside the vending machine with one hand on the machine free food starts to fall down from the vending machine, the lights start to flicker and Sam's shoulder falls down in relief.

  
" How did you do that?" the sheriff asked.

  
" I don't know " but Jack proud smile didn't leave him.

  
a smile tugs at the corner of Sam's mouth, but it was short lived as Jack put his hands over his head in a familiar way and he started to groans in pain.

  
" are you okay" Christine walk to Jack.

  
_'A headache,  Headache, Nephilim, human headache or angels a headache, angel radio!'_

  
" no don't touch him" Sam tried to warn the sheriff but he was late as Jack loses control and sends her flying into the vending machines.

  
" mom" Clark shout.

  
" Jack breathes, "orders Sam as he gives Jack space, Jack's eyes glow before he shut it down and he ground his teeth together Sam's hands hover over Jack's shoulder before he holds him, that causes a wave of power to send Sam flying to the floor.

  
Lights exploded and Jack runs out of the door with his eyes closed tightly, he can hear high pitch voices screaming in his head trying to crack him open until he opens his eyes to find the bad man no, Dean.

  
He growls, his inner Alpha -Sam said he is an alpha that just clicks inside him as that's right! That's the word- recognizes a threat to him and his family, family--

  
_' where is Sam?'_ Jack turned around in search for Sam, but fall down to the ground passed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my first fanart: https://kiriqeen.tumblr.com/image/184399483865  
> art by @atobisfatobis  
> if you having trouble with the link tell me.


	2. Loose Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack are placed in a holding cell, while Dean explains the situation to the sheriff.
> 
> things happen.

Jack opened his eyes and immediately went into defensive mode, eyes glowing ready to attack the other heartbeat in the room but then he froze once he saw who is the other person, Sam was holding his hands up in a peace offer, his eyes wide in fear, Jack's stomach sink in as he remembers what he did, he hurt his only family again and Sam hurt him because he was going to hurt Sam's brother.

 

His parent is afraid of him now.

 

His eyes start to water, and his heart hurt like it's being squeezed.

 

"Shhh, it's okay Jack," said Sam and start to purrs.

 

Purrs are to make people happy, he doesn't deserve to be purred for.

 

" stop!" he growls and Sam immediately stops, his smell getting sour in fear and Jack's nose twitch at the smell, his mind telling him he just made Sam more upset.

 

Jack sit cross-legged on the bench looking down at his lap, he is just making everything worse.

 

" I'm sorry I didn't mean what I did or said, I'm sorry I hurt you, the voices where so loud "  he apologized hoping the sour smell will go away from Sam.

 

it didn't.

 

" It's okay Jack," Sam says but Jack knows it's not okay.

 

" I was scared, and when I'm scared bad things happen " he explained, trying to let Sam understand he didn't mean to hurt him or Clarke's mother.

 

" that was the angel radio Jack, it's not your fault, it's fine " but he knows it isn't fine.

 

" it was my power that hurt you" he growls voice brittle, Sam swallowed.

 

" how do—how do you know about your power, did your mother teach you ?" Sam even though his purrs are unwanted he emitted clamming pheromones in place.

 

 _' I want you to be my mother too'_ begged Jack in his mind but he knows he has no right to ask for that.

 

" no it wasn't my mother, I really don't know why this thing keeps happening, it's like it's me but not me" he tried to explain as best as he could.

  
" I understand " and Jack believes him, but that doesn't change the fact he hurt Sam.

 

Jack closed his eyes trying to see Sam's soul so he can understand what Sam is feeling right now, he opened his eyes and he knows it's glowing again when he sees Sam's body go stiff, but then Sam's body blurred as he sees Sam's soul, it's bright and glowing full of love, sympathy, forgiveness, pain, fear and nervous, he can see their bond marked on Sam soul but not his, he frowns and his eyes follow their bond to see it one side.

 

He is bonded with Sam but Sam is not bond to him, Sam is his soul parent but he isn't Sam's soul child, he can feel Sam feeling but Sam can't.

  
The news makes him feels...sad.

 

Quickly he blanks his eyes so Sam's body and the room go back into focus and he pulls his knee close to him, his arms around his legs and he tried to tell himself he deserves it for hurting Sam.

 

Sam who is still stiff at Jacks obvious display of sadness, can smell Jack's smell going like burning wood with anger and sadness when Jack hugs his body Sam shake his head and relax on the wall.

 

What to do when a Nephilim is upset?

  
No, that the wrong question isn't?

  
Rephrase, what to do when a day old boy in a teenager hormonal Alpha body is upset?

  
Sam wince just thinking about the horrible mix of a baby who has no idea about the world or how his body works and a teenager Alpha who had no idea how to control his body and emotions, it's just a recipe for disaster.

 

He remembers when Dean was 14 where he had trouble controlling his alpha voice and poor Sam has to deal with the switch between normal tone and alpha voice, or Dean spending long hours in the shower, he sighs remembering he wasn't any better, at least Dean didn't argue with their Dad or cry at the smallest things, okay with following orders accepting John as the pack's Alpha, but Sam has to argue with their dad,because he never had a Nest, real one at least, and that made him frustrated, angry and emotional as it as in every omega barcode to have a nest they can stay in while in heat, he couldn't make nest because he didn't feel safe in motels or there weren't enough sheets and soft clothes, he had to make do with Dean clothes and cry himself to sleep.

Heats for omega are like period for female beta now, hundreds of years ago heats made omegas unable to go out as they where in so much pain and where threat of being attacked by Alpha is high, now their DNA changed through the years and omega can do their everyday life while in heat as long as they have a nest to sleep in and take their suppressants, heats becomes the perfect time to try for kids and nothing more, even Alpha learned to ignore omega in heat if they don't know them, of course, there are assholes who disagree with that.

 

Once upon a times Sam dreamed of being the first Omega lawyer in the world and fight them, but that was in the past, now there's an omega named Genevieve who graduated four years ago and is starting to make a change in the USA.

 

Now back to the problem.

  
Tears had run down Jack's face but he was silent, with a stoned face.

  
" Hush little baby don't you cry..." really he has no idea what to do, but he always loved children, he worked as a babysitter when he was at Stanford and ten years kids and younger always liked it when he sings, they stop crying.

  
" Sam's gonna sing you a lullaby .." he stops to see Jack reaction, and Jack stopped crying looking at Sam with wonder.

 

Sam give him half a smile, it comes to mind that he smiled with Jack more than he did in the last two months, maybe it's children charms or Sam's heart for children or both, but he knows Jack is not going to die soon, not on his watch, he will do what Castiel couldn't do and protect Jack.

  
He just hopes it wouldn't be something he regrets

.  
"Hush little Jack, don't you cry, Sam's gonna show you the evening sky when the night time --" Sam stop singing as he smells his brother getting closer.

  
" Dean" he stood up going to the bars.

" we good to go, " said Dean ready to open the cell.

  
" really?"

  
" Yeah, now let's find a quiet place, take the kid to and—" Dean mimic a gun with his fingers in his mouth.

  
" Dean No" whispered Sam, anger in his smell.

  
" what do you mean No?" raised Dean his eyebrows.

  
Their eyes met and Sam knows his brother one step away from ignoring him and shooting Jack, Sam step so he is covering Jack, but dropped the eye contact so as not to anger Dean more than he is already Angry, he never liked fighting with his brother.

  
" Dean please " Sam begged.

  
Dean was going to answer but the voices in the station stopped him.

  
" **Help** "

  
" wait here" orders Dean as if he can go anywhere else.

  
" Dean stop" but Dean already left.

  
Same sighs and turned to sit against the wall but decided to sit beside Jack.

  
Jack was sorting out his body reactions to things and how it affects him and Sam.

  
He understood most things about Alpha Omega and Beta when Sam started talking about it--it unlocks one of his mother memories and made him understand that he is an Alpha unlike mother..unlike Sam -- is that bad? He started to think, But Clark was an alpha too he was nice, maybe it's not about being alpha--maybe it's about his power or both.

  
" Sam?" Jack's voice was wheezy, Sam immediately became alert and panic mixed with his smell, it's like electricity in the air.

  
" Yeah, Jack are you okay?" he tried to see what the problem with his eyes.

  
" are you afraid of me because I'm an Alpha?"

  
" what? N-" he couldn't finish as footsteps walked to them.

  
The moment Sam saw them he knew they are Angeles.

  
" Jack stays back" he pushed Jack away as one of the two angels pulled out the prison door.

  
He didn't get much chance as he was badly beaten, by the two angels, one gripping him from his throat hands around his mating gland, years of hunting and being raised as an Alpha prevented him from stop fighting and giving in as it was a weak spot for all Alphas and Omegas but Omegas specially.

  
The angel throw him to the wall breaking his nose he slides down slumped against the wall of the cell, blood pours from his nose.

  
" **Sam** " yelled Jack, they were dragging him as they no longer have working wings, Jack had that conflict look between panicked and confused.

  
Sam growled, but he tried to hide it as he focused on drawing the angel banishing sigil, "Hey" he growled loudly grasping their attention before he hit the sigil sending them away.

  
" aghh" Jack clenched his teeth, golden veins glow from his neck up to his forehead from the effects of the banishing his human and angel side at war for a moment.

  
Sam quickly run to Jack side, his hold back his hands from running through Jack's hair by holding the falling angel blade, when he sees Miriam the angle enters the holding cell area with her angel blade out.

  
" don't move Jack" he ordered.

  
He stands before the angel not allowing her to take another step in she looks back but is flanked by the brothers, as Dean has his own Angel blade out.

  
" leave him" he growls

  
" ah, I see you sister, it's all over your face, mommy adopted little morningstar?" she laughs Feigning defeat, she offers up her angel blade, but quickly stabs Jack in the heart " if we can't have him no one will".

  
Sam see red at that moment, stabbing her deep and fast, she glows before stumbling down, Sam huff a breath, his pheromones and instincts all over the place as he runs to Jack side sliding down on the floor to see what happened up close.

  
" Jack are you alright?" He tried not panic but a blade is stabbed deep in Jack's heart.

  
He winces when Jack pulls the blade out, the hole in his shirt show flawless skin under it, all the three of them had the same confused expression on.  
" I'm...Fine" he hesitant before scratching the spot where he was stabbed.

  
" The fuck is that?" Breath Dean.

  
" language Dean " was all Sam can say.

 

 

\----------------------------

  
Inside the car after cleaning up the mess and Dean agreeing to take Jack to the Bunker, and Sam softly urged Jack to come with them and telling him that Clark is going to be alright, they sit in silence no music no talk, driving back to the cabin.

  
\----------------------------

Before the burning woods, Jack stood watching his father and mother bodies burn, he felt alone with no place to go, he stood closer to Sam, hoping Sam won't mind, his heart warmed when Sam answered by closing the destiny their shoulders almost touching, he watched the spark flying up to the evening sky and he remembers Sam's lullaby wondering how it ends.

"You wanna say anything?" inquired Sam, hands inside his pocket rolling Kelly last message to her son.

  
"I... What do you say?"

  
" Right-" Sam soul is worn out by years of pain that he doesn't have the power to cry, but he is doing his best to not let his voice break, for Jack.

  
" thank you "

 

_'thank you Cas for being my friend, thank you for always being here, thank you for saving Dean, thank you for being our angel and watching over us, thank you for easing off our nightmares when we sleep even if you pretend not to know, thank you for being my best friend I wish I hugged you more'_

 

" you say thank you. And you say you're sorry"

 

_' I'm sorry for not believing what you said about Jack, for not standing with you, he is a good kid, maybe you are right, you believed in me and you believed in Jack, I will believe in him too'_

 

"You hope they're somewhere without, uh, sadness or pain. You hope they're somewhere better" _  
_

 

_' we will always miss you Cas, you are part of our pack you are part of the family, our small miserable yet happy together family '_

 

"You say goodbye." finished Sam, his voice hoarse.

  
" goodbye Cas, goodbye Kelly, Goodbye Crowley, goodbye Mom" Dean's voice was flat, putting on the brave face and Sam hates sometimes why won't he admit that he is hurt, that he is sad and tired but love him for being strong always for his little brother never for himself.

 

" we don't know if mom -" he tries

  
" yes, we do" Dean cut him.

 

 _' no you don't, I know Lucifer more than anyone else, I know he will use mom till the last drop before thinking of killing her, He never wastes meat, killing her fast would be a shame..'_ Sam cut his thoughts off before he started remembering his time living in Cage.

 

" Sam?" Jack touched Sam's arm and he flinched but tried to hid it anyway, Dean felt his hackles rising, no different to a wild animal who sees his pup threatened by a newcomer to the Pack.

 

" yes, Jack? Sam asked, his eyes sending a warning to Dean to not do anything rushed.

 

" you- are you okay?" Jack real quotation is _' are you afraid of me?'_ but he wasn't ready for the answer until now Sam didn't abandon him Jack don't want to question it.

 

" let's go back to the car, Jack"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one of this project end
> 
> tell me your opinion, and kudos are just a button away.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter end.  
> Your comments make me happy even only a smiley face :)  
> first English work so be gentle


End file.
